As a technique for analyzing damage to a motor vehicle, there is a system for estimating a cost to repair a vehicle disclosed in JP 2002-259597 A already filed by the applicant of the present invention, for instance.
With the motor vehicle repair cost-estimating system, images of components assembled into a damaged site designated by a user are list-displayed on a display apparatus and a selection of components necessary for repair of the damaged site from the component list is received. Also, repair work wages corresponding to the selected components and prices of the components necessary for the repair are read from a storage apparatus and a repair cost is calculated from a total of them.
That is, in the conventional motor vehicle repair cost-estimating system, the list of the components belonging to the damaged site designated by the user is displayed on the display apparatus, the components necessary for the repair are selected by the user himself/herself from a group of the list-displayed components, and a cost necessary for replacement and repair of the components selected by the user is outputted as an estimate.
By the way, in the conventional motor vehicle repair cost-estimating system, a group of the components positioned at the damaged site designated by the user is list-displayed on the display apparatus and damaged components are finally determined through a selection of each damaged component in the component list. That is, final specification of the damaged components is left to user's judgment to the end. Also, the component selection is made through a component list screen that is different from a damaged site designation screen. Therefore, in order to specify the damaged components, the user needs to adequately understand a damage situation and a damaged motor vehicle.